And you Hate you Job?
by Danger All Around
Summary: In retrospect Lory should just stop making them do LoveMe missions. Everytime it spells nothing but trouble. Somehow playing a character in ove with Moko-san was still less Akward than the same situation with Tsuruga-san. Who woulda thunk it? T stands for bar fights (wait what?) and that's where it got its rating.
1. Chapter 1

This is a subete no mawarino kiken story of mine. The phrase translates to 'danger all around' but all skip beat stories marked as such will have different unrelated plots except for the evil organization that is the same through all of them.

* * *

"What?" Kyoko and Kanae said in unison.

"I have a lovely knew assignment for you two!" Lory smiled brightly, this couldn't be good.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked cautiously.

"To be recognisable to the public, even in costume!" Lory smiled even brighter.

"Umm..." Kyoko didn't understand but she figured that she hould just leave it to Kanae to make snotty comments.

"Care to elaborate," Kanae raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to go to a bar, as a preset character," Lory began. "You won't be allowed to leave, no matter what, until someone recognizes you _and_ calls you by first or last name"

"Sounds fun," Kanae muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't it!?" Lory was nearly bouncing off the walls.

Kanae groaned.

"When are we doing this?" Kyoko inquired.

"In about an hour!" Lory stopped bouncing and put on his best serious face (which wasn't very good)

"An hour!?" The LoveMe girls were talking in unison again.

"I don't see why not, I mean, you already have the mission objective"


	2. Chapter 2: The Name of the Game

Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you expected. I've got some complaining to do before I begin.  
Uwaa! I've really done it this time! I don't know what to do anymore; I've dug my own grave, not to mention lay down in it with an aluminum (Screw spelling) rod during a lightning storm! I've started too many stories! I can't handle them all and I've been working really hard to keep up (Which is weird 'cause I'm so lazy) but I try not to focus on just one thing too much and end up not updating squat in the end (That was seriously lacking flow). I'm contemplating not putting Kyoko's background story in this one to preserve time. (It's exactly the same as in it's sister story: Sometimes secrets make your heart skip a beat (Screw capitalization too)) So I guess I'll change the description, Finish this story, and restore at least a small amount of order to my once peaceful (But definetaly (Grr) not anymore) life. 'cause if I don't finish this story soon it just might be the death of me. So I'm taking out the organization to keep it a bit more lighthearted.

* * *

P.S. For those of you who didn't read that; You're gon' be confused as hell.  
P.S. I should probably find me a beta-reader one of these days... :(

* * *

Chapter 2: The Name of the Game is Nothing but a Game of Names  
"So what are our roles?" Kanae demanded. If she was stuck doing this mission, then she was at least gonna do better than Kyoko.  
"You two will be a couple," Lory began.  
"I hate this already," Kanae massaged her temples.  
"Nice to know where I stand," Kyoko muttered.  
"Personalities?" Kanae avoided Kyoko's eyes for fear that they would be sad and doey. (So what if it's not a real word? Like I care!)  
"You, are a girl who is irritable and rude, you love picking fights, just so you can cause trouble, in a word, You. are. a. bitch." Lory smiled with self satisfaction.  
"Okay," Kyoko said, "And her character?"  
"Ha-ha," Kanae gave her a deadpan stare that made her thoughts dart to Tsuruga-san. No, no, no! she mentally scolded herself. This is no time to be thinking about my love life- Waah! Both Kanae and Lory jumped as Kyoko's face turned beet red and she started mouthing words much to quickly for any human to comprehend, even if she was making noise. I don't have a love life! What me and Tsuruga-san share is nothing more than a senpai/kohai relationship! She waved her hands as though she was trying to assure a nonexistent coworker of her relationship or lack-there-of with Tsuruga-san.  
"As for your character," Lory said, hoping to break whatever mysterious spell it was that bound Kyoko to her own tormented crumbling fairyland.  
"Ah!" Kyoko's eyes lit up as she eagerly awaited her character instructions.  
"Y-you," Lory wasn't expecting an expression of such childlike glee. "Are a quiet shy type that acts as a total opposite to your girlfriend. You avoid conflict at all costs but if you see someone else being attacked you can't help but jump in to save them!"  
Kyoko's eyes twinkled. It was on the list of characters she wanted desperately to be at some point in her career. Though she hoped too play the role of a hero professionally, this was a good start… she also hoped to play a female hero at some point or another. She nodded vigorously, going over every single possibility to make her character unique.  
"And the goal of the mission," Lory was confident that he had Kyoko's attention now. "Is to be recognized," he crossed his arms and smiled maliciously. "The first one of you to be recognized and called by either their first or last name, wins!"  
"So you're pinning us against each other?" Kanae was appalled but Kyoko couldn't care less as her mind swept her away to La-La Land.  
"Absolutely!" Lory beamed.

* * *

Kari, kept one hand firmly planted on her hip, she liked bars because she had a chance to put all the drunk bastards in their place. But since her boyfriend was with her she couldn't show them who's boss without having to hear him complain. But even though she found him to be nothing more than an annoying hipster, she still loved him. She blushed at the thought and glared to keep her heart from going soft.

* * *

Ki smiled as his girlfriend shot him one of her signature glares, that just meant that she was thinking about him, even when she pretended to be angry. Ki was satisfied with the bar that had been chosen by Boss. (Kyoko didn't like calling the president 'boss' but she was sure that Ki would.) There was lots of woodwork, Ki liked woodwork, it suited him. All the tables and chairs were made out of crisp cherry oak, Ki liked cherry oak, it suited him. The bar was well know for it's dark brew beers, Ki liked dark brew beers, they suited him, as most things did. He lead Kari to a table as far away from the bar as possible, to stop her

from getting into fights with drunkards. He looked over to the center of the bar where Boss was perched next to a man that was clearly Tsuruga Ren. Ki didn't say anything because he didn't think he was s'posed to know.

* * *

As a large group of men that Kari was bound to fight with before the night was dead walked in, Ki slipped into the unisex bathroom in the far corner. When he returned he found Kari with one of the thugs' collars in her hands.

* * *

-5 minutes ago-

Kari was just sitting there; the picture of innocence, that was, if you didn't count the trouble maker's aura. She was trying to stay out of trouble but she couldn't help but force a smirk to the surface when she heard their ring leader let out a cat call.  
"What do you lowlifes want?" She smiled deviously as anger tinged in their eyes, this was her chance  
-Flashback end-

* * *

Ki was ready to jump in and bring a calm stop to the trouble before it began, with no violence. But then he saw one of the men turn towards Kari and draw his fist back.

* * *

Before the thug even knew what happened, a 'man' much smaller than he had pressed his face to the table and pinned his arm between his shoulder blades. "I wouldn't recommend hitting my date,"

Oh my god! Kanae looked into her friends eyes to see that they were glazed and distant. In that instant Kyoko was dead, and in place stood an angry violent man named Ki.

-Chapter end-

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the line abuse.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Finale

Chapter 3: Magic Finale

* * *

"He took down Captain in under a minute!" one of the thugs whispered to another.

"S-so!?" the taller man replied. "We're still not going to stand for this!" He took a step back and picked up a bottle off the table behind him.  
"Ki!" Kari gasped as he was struck over the head.  
"Christ man!" Ki stood up, seemingly unaffected. "That hurt! Was that a beer bottle? And it was full too oh my gawd!" Kyoko was no longer engulfed in her character, Kanae smiled.  
"Hey we're not done with you yet!" The thug that hit Kyoko took another swing, she ducked narrowly avoiding the attack.  
"You know some people may consider it rude to-" She stopped to jump out of the way of a kick in the shin. "Well aren't you just soo friendly!"

* * *

"You have to do something!" Tsuruga-san turned frantically to Lory to find that he was smiling. "What? You can't seriously be happy watching this happen. You need to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt!"

Lory shook his head slightly, "They can leave when the game is done"

"That's horrible!"

"So?"  
"Is there any point trying to appeal to your better judgment?"  
"What's that?  
"Never mind…"

* * *

Ki fell down and grabbed at his jacket to cover his left shoulder again, one of the thugs caught his movement and found their attention drawn in. "Mogami?"

* * *

"Ah!" Kanae gasped and looked up a Lory. "Did you-"

"Yes I heard, the game is done!" Lory slumped his shoulders slightly, he didn't expect the game to last too long but at least 15 minutes would've been nice…  
"Yes!" Kanae grabbed Kyoko's arm and practically dragged her down the narrow staircase that lead to the exit.

* * *

Once they were a safe distance from the building Kanae held her arm out in front of Kyoko to make her stop. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"  
"Don't play dumb!" Kanae scowled. "How'd you get them to recognize you?"  
"Magic!" Kyoko smiled and placed a hand on her hip.  
Kanae glared.  
Kyoko took off her jacket to reveal that where her arm had been uncovered earlier her name was written in clear bold letters. "Magic marker that is,"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
